1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and method, a program and a recording medium, and more particularly to a drawing apparatus and method, a program and a recording medium wherein accurate drawing is possible by using drawing information shared on a network, irrespective of aspect differences between transmission and reception sides.
2. Related Art
In drawing applications which make a number of users share drawing information via a network, for example, as drawing information of each user is transmitted to other users via the network, a synchronized screen (image) is displayed at all these users.
Image display applications have been known which applications synchronously display still images at a plurality of apparatuses interconnected via a network.
For example, MSN Messenger (a registered trademark) of Microsoft Corporation has a whiteboard sharing function. With this whiteboard sharing function, MSN Messenger shares drawing information at a plurality of user terminals (computers) and presents a synchronized screen display. Furthermore, MSN Messenger allows a plurality of terminals to share a screen which displays a pasted still image on which a new image is drawn. It can therefore be said that MSN Messenger is a composite application provided with both the function of a drawing application and the function of a still image display application.
Other composite applications provided with both the functions of the drawing application and image display application include, for example, a video conference system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-5-103325, for example.
MSN Messenger has a still image displaying function, whereas Windows Media Player (a registered trademark) of Microsoft Corporation has a moving image displaying function.